Wolfram's 12 days of Christmas
by AlexeiStukov
Summary: I was going to post this at the first day of december, but I couln't wait, so I hope you guys like it! Chapter 2 posted! Yay, Rated M now!
1. Chapter 1

This is something I made for Christmas, and I was waiting until it was December, but what the hell, well here it is, hope you like it

The last part is kind of….weird, so don't read it if you don't like it

**Wolfram's 12 days of Christmas**

Wolfram was at Yuuri's house, along with Yuuri, and they were both alone together in the house_, alone_, only have each other by their side, Yuuri somehow managed to get Wolfram to come with him at the same time he went home for an Earth holiday

Wolfram was like a kid, taken to a toy store, as he fantasized about what Yuuri could be planning, and then he heard music coming from outside, he went to the door and opened it, and went through, he was thankful for the coat Yuuri gave him when he arrived, because it was cold and it was snowing, outside, he saw some people gathering together and started singing "12 days of Christmas"

After hearing the song, Wolfram kind of liked it, and his mind went wandering, as he kept humming the song, all the while thinking of all the things that could happen on this holiday

He started to sing his own version of the song he heard

"_On the first day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me, a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the second day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Two turtle doves, and a Kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the third day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the fifth day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Five Christmas cards, four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Six caramel candies, Five Christmas cards, four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the seventh day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Seven pipers piping, six caramel candies, five Christmas cards, four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the eighth day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Eight matching elves, seven pipers piping, six caramel candies, five Christmas cards, four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Nine Bear bee dolls, eight matching elves, seven pipers piping, six caramel candies, five Christmas cards, four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the tenth day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Ten Sand bear dolls, nine bear bee dolls, eight matching elves, seven pipers piping, six caramel candies, five Christmas cards, four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a kiss on my cheek"_

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas, Yuuri gave to me_

_Eleven Swans, swan dancing, Ten Sand bear dolls, nine bear bee dolls, eight matching elves, seven pipers piping, six caramel candies, five Christmas cards, four Christmas bells, three candy canes, two turtle doves, and a __diamond wedding ring__"_

_Deep breath_

"_**On the twelfth day of Christmas….Yuuri gave to me…..**_

_Twelve wedding dresses, eleven new cravats, ten cherry flavored condoms, __nine types of thongs,__ eight matching uniforms, seven jars of lube, six bottles of Viagra, five golden rings, four jars of chocolate fudge, three French kisses, two of us alone in a room, __**and a night of passion…………"**_

Wolfram sighed a contented sigh, he liked how the song came out, he was about to go in when he saw that the sky was already night, and that there was a shooting star passing by, and Yuuri told him about people in his world making a wish upon them, and they sometimes come true

He looked up at the sky, and at the falling star, then closes his eyes as he made his wish

"_Please let it all come true"_

He opened his eyes, and smiled going back inside

The very next day, he was in for a surprise, when what he had sung on the first day came true, and the next day and the next, all of the things happening just as what he imagined would happen in his song

On the twelfth day, he was ecstatic, when he knew what was going to come, and when it did, he smiled, as he sighed, lying on the bed, cuddling up to Yuuri who is next to him, and they were both covered in chocolate fudge, Wolfram wearing the wedding ring on his finger and he was looking at it for a while before sighing, happy at everything that happened, and finally being able to share a night of passion with the one he loves the most, and that person he loves, finally admitting to his feelings, he smiled before dozing off, into a dream of pure bliss

Yuuri on the other hand chuckled once Wolfram fell fast asleep

"Well, that was nice, good thing I slid that tape recorder in the coat" he sighed

"Thanks for the idea Murata, I owe you big" he smiled before joining Wolfram into the dreamworld

**Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!**

**I hope you guys like it**

**For those who are wondering what happened on their night of passion, please comment so I'll know how many people want to see it posted**

**I'll post it when I get 5 people saying "they want to know how did they use the chocolate fudge?"**


	2. NC17 The night of passion

Ok, Whoa, I feel stage fright! I would have posted sooner, but I really was stunned with how many people reviewed my story, and it's giving me a LOT of pressure,

Ugh, my head is still spinning, I'll try and put it up

Thanks goes out to:

Alice22

Chocolatcoeur

Death by storm

Yuuram88

Pikeebo

Cheesecake

Sheinah

Sinful ang3l

Rubberducky123

Gabby0214

Ire-3

On the twelfth day, Wolfram was taken by Yuuri to a room which was locked a few days ago, Yuuri saying that he had something "special" inside

Yuuri puts his right hand in his pants pocket and takes out the key, Yuuri unlocks the door, and opens it, stepping inside, and then looking back, and reaching out with his hand, inviting Wolfram in

Wolfram tensed, as he gulped a lump on his throat

Wolfram stepped in, he then starts gaping at what he saw, the room was painted red, there was a nightstand with a goblet on top of it, a bottle of mineral water,a bottle of wine, and a spoon right next to the goblet, he quirked an eyebrow, wondering the purpose of the utensils, why were they there?

The room was lit by candles, surrounding the entire room, a sea of red candles, another nightstand had a surround sound DVD player, complete with loudspeakers and buffers, and right in the middle of the room was a bed, made of red silk, he was still daydreaming when Yuuri patted his shoulders, then asked him to follow him to the closet, which Wolfram did, Yuuri took out another key out of his pocket and unlocked the closet, reavealing….almost everything that he had said on the last part of his song

From the twelve wedding dresses, to the four jars of chocolate fudge, Yuuri took out the jars of chocolate fudge, and the bottles of Viagra, and placed them on the nightstands, he took one bottle of Viagra and opened it, getting almost half a bottle of pills, then downing them in one go, he goes for the mineral water and opens it, then pouring a generous amount of water into the goblet, then drinking up all the contents, he places the goblet and the bottles of mineral water and Viagra on the nightsand,he goest back to the closet and get a whip out, placing it in bed, he smiles at Wolfram before saying

"I'll slip into something a bit more…._comfortable, _I'll be right back" he says in a deep dark voice before, he goes for the door and then leaves

Wolfram gaped at Yuuri's words for a moment, and then as soon as he regains some sense, he grabs the bottle of Viagra, downing all of its remaining contents, then goes for the mineral water and pours some water on the goblet, and downing all the pills and the water,he strips off all his clothes in an instant, then he sits down on the side of the bed, hardly containing his giggling, as he was waiting for Yuuri to come back, with more _comfortable_ clothes, he looked at the whip

Right outside the door….

Yuuri was changing into his _comfortable_ clothes

"I hope I don't mess this up" as soon as he was finished changing clothes, he makes a sign of the cross, takes in a deep breath, grabs the remote for the DVD player, he placed on a nearby stand, breathes out, and steps in and presses play on the remote

Wolfram gapes, as soon as Yuuri enters, with the song "Sexy Back" playing in the background, Yuuri was wearing nothing but strips of leather, a single strip covering his…privates….two X- shaped duck tapes, covering his nipples, shackles on his wrists, a sly grin plastered on Yuuri face, as he started to grind his body, and sing the lyrics to the song

"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special whats behind your back" he points to the whip at Wolframs back  
"So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge" Yuuri moves in

"Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave "he puts up his arms, holding one wrist with his hand and then turning his head to the side, eyes closed, a very _seductive_ pose, his shackles clanging against each other  
"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way" starts shaking his ass

Yuuri continues to do this, as Wolfram gaped for a moment, then a sly grin plasters over his face, he stands up,takes the whip in one hand, and joins in Yuuri's _dirty_ dance

"_Get your sexy on_!" Wolfram whips Yuuri, gently of course, but hard enough to turn the other boy on

"_Go ahead, and be gone with it"_

"_Get your sexy on_! Wolfram whips Yuuri again

"_Go ahead, and be gone with it" Yuuri arches his back_

"_Get your sexy on_! Wolfram whips Yuuri again

"_Go ahead, and be gone with it" Yuuri cries out in pure bliss_

"_Get your sexy on_!" Wolfram whips Yuuri again

Wolfram decides that he has had enough teasing and, moves in, getting what was missing in this day from Yuuri

The three French kisses

First one was experimental

The Second was for pure enjoyment and exploration

The third one was sloppy and with _LOTS_ of saliva sharing

The whip Wolfram was holding was long gone and soon enough, his hands went exploring, as did Yuuri's hands, Once Wolfram's hands reached the duck tapes, he rips them off forcefully, making Yuuri cry out, Wolfram starts pinching, pulling and rubbing Yuuri's nipples, making Yuuri shudder at the sensation

Yuuri then starts to gain some self control, as he then forcefully pushed Wolfram to the bed, He then goes for the jars of Chocolate fudge, Wolfram grinned maniacally, Yuuri turned back to Wolfram with an equal grin, as he opened up the jars, and poured them all over Wolfram's body, all except one jar which was left untouched, he coats his chest with some chocolate fudge, and then coats, Wolfram's throbbing member with chocolate, he did the same thing with his fingers, he removes the strip of leather in his lower region and coats his own member, he then leans down and starts sucking up the chocolate covering Wolfram's left nipple, Wolfram arches his back, his hands entangle themselves onto Yuuri's black hair, Yuuri then went to the other nipple and sucks down hard, Wolfram gasps for breath, as Yuuri went down to his midsection, and started licking, making Wolfram's breath hitch,Yuuri leaned down and started licking at the base of Wolfram's chocolate covered dick, and then moves to the tip, swirling his tongue, every once in a while, then he engulfs Wolfram, and starts to suck hard, making Wolfram cry out,

all the while his chocolate covered fingers were already stretching Wolfram's opening, he was already able to get 2 fingers in, but when he started to stretch them, Wolfram finally noticed this, as he winced in pain

Yuuri shushed him by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, distracting him long enough to get the third and final finger in, and finish the stretching, he pulls back his fingers, and then uses that hand to start pumping Wolfram, as he entered, he started with a slow rhythm, to get synchronized with his thrusts, he then picks up the pace, Wolfram starts thrashing around, gripping the silk sheets of the bed, and then he gasps, as his vision suddenly turns white, when Yuuri his the _"divine spot_" within him, and arches his back

Yuuri moves faster and faster, as he starts wrapping Wolfram's legs around his waist as he continued thrusting

He was gasping and both of them were sweaty, and covered in chocolate fudge which was quickly warming up because of their friction

"_God! How I __**LOVE**__ stuffing the Christmas Turkey!"_ He exclaimed

Wolfram was reaching his limit, the heat from the chocolate fudge, Yuuri thrusting into him, and Yuuri's hand pumping him

Wolfram gave out a strangle cry, as he spasmed all over his Stomach, his cum covering the chocolate

Yuuri gritted his teeth, and he just had to congratulate himself, for having the willpower to pull out of Wolfram, reach for the goblet and then start jacking himself off, he arched his back as he then filled up the goblet with his cum

He reached out for the spoon, and scooped up Wolfram's cum covered stomach, and placed the cum mixed with chocolate into the goblet, he then reaches for the jar of chocolate fudge which was left untouched, and pours in a small amount into the goblet, he reaches for the bottle of wine, opens it, and pours in some wine into the goblet

Using the spoon, he mixes up the concoction, and once satisfied, he takes a cum cocktail

"Hmmmm Coco Cum Cocktail,very nice, here try some" he hands the goblet over to Wolfram

Wolfram takes the goblet and takes a sip

"Ahhh, Deliciously creamy, Want to make more?" Wolfram gives out a sly grin

"Sure" Yuuri grins back

Yawn "Maybe not, I'm too tired, that was wonderful though, let's do it again tomorrow" Wolfram said

Yuuri pouted but he agreed anyway "Sure" he Yawns

They both fall dead asleep

**For those who are wondering, I DID TRY THIS! And YES IT DID TASTE GOOD, VERY GOOD! It was delicious! ( It was my best friend's Idea)**

**This is what I did**

**3 parts Chocolate**

**1 part cum**

**2 parts wine**

**XD well hope you like it!**

**Well...Actually not XD I just made all this up to make some people laugh and disturb some other people XD**

**If you got to laugh or get disturbed in any way because of this fic, I'm happy XD**

**This whole story was a fantasy dream I had on September 9,2007 and I was waiting till the 1st day of december to post it but couldnt wait (please not THAT THIS WAS A DREAM I HAD...A VERY HORRIBLE DREAM that I just wanted to share,re I did no research, I Just posted it as is fresh from my insane head!)**

**That's why I put in the category fantasy XD**

**Don't blame me, blame my overactive imagination when I sleep!**

**I made this as Quickly as possible (Because it was a dream and I tried to write it all before I forget, and Unfrotunately I did forget some parts, and thus also explains the spelling and punctuation and grammatical errors)**

**By the way**

**I do have gay sex but that has nothing to do with this since this was just a random dream **

**Well now, I hope people now understand and realize...not to look at the details**

**When reading My fics:**

**Just have a good time, because my goal is to make people happy, don't go over the details, in the end I hope people will have either a disturbed face, a smile, or laughing like they are on crack XD**

**To the latest anonymous reviewer**

**Thank you for pointing out the obvious...but something more obvious is to read the category, and I hope you understand now that you read it (this fic was MY fantasy anyway, I was thinking of sharing it, and the result was I got more than 11 confirmed people who had a good time, and hundreds people who read this fic, and somehow I don't see how you couldn't, unless of course you prefer angst and drama more than comedy) **

**"Comedies Joy is a constant delight! Drama's annoy us and RUIN our nights!"**

**Have a good day **

**or evening**

**or night **

**Awww what the hell! I love you for posting that! XD**

**please reply soon!**


End file.
